Serie: Escenas Que Nunca Veremos
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Traducción de la Serie: Escenas Que Nunca Veremos de Absinthe Angel 777 M. Guerriere . Disfrútadla.
1. Una Proposición Indecente

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**UNA PROPOSICIÓN INDECENTE**

**Autor/a:** M. Guerriere, alias Absinthe Angel 777 / **Traducción:** Kayra  
**Título original:** Indecent Proposal  
**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota de la traductora: **Este fic pertenece a su autora, arriba mencionada. Yo soy meramente su traductora. He traducido el fic para disfrute de todos aquellos que disfrutan leyendo los fics de Xena y Gabrielle pero su nivel de inglés no es lo bastante bueno como para disfrutarlos plenamente. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice traduciéndolo ^^

Si considerais que he cometido algún error en la traducción, por favor decídmelo mediante rewiev. Siempre es bueno conocer los errores para mejorar en futuras traducciones :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Parte de la serie "Escenas Que Nunca Veremos")**  
© M. Guerriere 12/1/2004 alias Absinthe Angel 777

Renuncia legal: _Xena y Gabrielle son propiedad de Ren Pics y MCA/Universal. La siguiente historia no es más que una forma de practicar la escritura. No obtengo ningun provecho con ello y sólo debe usarse para fin de los aficionados a los fanfiction._

_Notas de la autora: Esta historia no debe reproducirse sin mi permiso expreso por escrito. Por favor, entrad en contacto conmigo - Podría decir que SÍ. Por favor, dirigid vuestros comentarios y críticas sobre esta obra a absintheangel777(arroba)(yahoo).(com). Gracias anticipadas, querido lector, por molestarte en tener este trabajo en cuenta. Realmente lo aprecio. Sé que esta obra tiene errores pero sólo por diversión. ¡Disfrutad! - Angel._

**Marco temporal: En algún momento entre las temporadas 1 y 2**  
(Los actores y el equipo están en el descanso. ¡Cuando el personal no está, los personajes lo celebran!*1

**ESCENA I**

**EXT. MEDIODÍA EN LAS AFUERAS DE UNA PEQUEÑA CIUDAD AMURALLADA**

Xena a caballo, Gabrielle detrás de ella en la misma silla.

XENA  
Aquí estamos. El Reino de Eroticus. Una pequeña conspiración contra el rey. ¡Dinero fácil!

GABRIELLE  
Xena, hemos estado en diez aldeas en dos semanas.  
¡Creía que íbamos a descansar!

XENA  
Vamos. Es facilísimo.  
Además, está en la lista que me dio Hércules.  
(agita el pergamino)

GABRIELLE  
(coge el pergamino y lee)  
"Para hacer"  
Xena, ¿es una parte de la lista de Hércules?  
¿Estamos haciendo la lista "B" de sus trabajos?

XENA  
Hay cosas que no pudo hacer.  
Además... ellos pagan.  
Ya sabes que Hércules no acepta dinero.  
Es un dios.

GABRIELLE  
Semidios.  
Hércules pasó por aquí hace dos semanas.  
¿Por qué no pudo terminar el trabajo?  
¿Por qué no regresó aquí?

XENA  
Ni lo sé ni me importa.  
Todo lo que sé es que está en la lista y que nos pagarán.

GABRIELLE  
(ladea la cabeza, leyendo de nuevo el pergamino con curiosidad)  
Vamos a hacer limpieza por Hércules.  
Qué agradable.  
De acuerdo. Hagámoslo rápido. Estoy muy cansada.

XENA  
(tranquilizadoramente)  
Hércules dijo que el rey fue muy, pero que muy agradable con él y con Iolaus.  
Herc dijo que este trabajo llevaba el nombre de Xena y Gabrielle.  
Y además ya le escribí al rey.  
Todo está arreglado.

GABRIELLE  
(sarcástica y cansada)  
¿De qué nos disfrazaremos esta vez?

XENA  
¡Nada de disfraces!  
Seremos Xena y Gabrielle.

GABRIELLE  
(suspira)  
De acuerdo. Si hay comida, una cama y una almohada, cuenta conmigo.

XENA  
Sólo coopera.

GABRIELLE  
Será mejor que haya una cama, Xena.

XENA  
Habrá una cama. Habrá una cama. Lo prometo

Xena y Gabrielle se acercan montadas sobre el caballo hasta un guardia que dormita.  
Xena patea un lado de la puerta.  
El guardia se pone repentinamente en pie.

XENA  
Soy la guerrera Xena.  
Tengo una cita con el rey...  
(mira otro pedazo de pergamino doblado, comprobando por dos veces el nombre)  
Fallus Rex. *2

Gabrielle abraza con más fuerza la cintura de Xena, oculta la cara en su espalda y se ríe por lo bajo.  
El guardia abre la puerta.  
Xena le da un codazo a Gabrielle.  
Xena se aclara la garganta y mantiene la cara seria mientras pasan a caballo.

**ESCENA II**

**INT. SALA DEL TRONO**

REY FALLUS REX  
Permitidme presentaros a mi marido, Titus.

XENA  
(curiosa, luego formal)  
Es un honor. Y ésta es mi mujer y socia, Gabrielle.

REY  
Encantado.

TITUS  
(asiente a Xena, luego a Gabrielle)  
Encantado

GABRIELLE  
(sonríe cortés pero sorprendida. Hace una ligera reverencia al rey y a Titus)  
Majestad. Lord Titus.

Gabrielle le lanza a Xena una mirada de enfado.  
Xena arquea una ceja como advertencia para evitar que Gabrielle desacredite abiertamente su afirmación.

XENA  
Por favor, Majestad, ¿disculparíais a Gabrielle?  
Tiene que disponer las cosas en nuestra habitación.

REY FALLUS REX  
Guardias, por favor, escoltad a la dama Gabrielle hasta sus aposentos.

Los guardias recogen los morrales de Xena y Gabrielle y comienzan a cruzar el salón.  
Gabrielle se aparta del rey y se inclina para decirle algo a Xena.

GABRIELLE  
(maldice en un susurro)  
¡Xena! Tú... ¡Tú!

XENA  
(interrumpe a Gabrielle, hablando en voz alta y sonriendo, empujando suavemente a Gabrielle hacia los guardias)  
No te preocupes por mí, cariño.  
Iré pronto.

Gabrielle recorre el salón pisando con fuerza y mascullando para sí, casi vuelca un candelabro de hierro forjado, lo recoloca cuando se tambalea, luego desaparece de la vista para mantenerse a la par con los guardias.

TITUS  
Una chica encantadora

XENA  
(comprueba la salida de Gabrielle)  
Está muy emocionada por estar aquí.

REY FALLUS REX  
¿Así que de verdad crees que los conspiradores se presentarán durante el banquete de mañana por la noche?

XENA  
Definitivamente. ¿Han sido todos avisados de mi llegada?

REY FALLUS REX  
Sí. He filtrado la información como el chisme más conocido de las cortes.

XENA  
¿Y enviastéis la invitación a Hércules quien se las arregló para rechazarla en el último momento?

REY FALLUS REX  
Sí, pero ¿no preferirías trabajar en secreto?

XENA  
Nadie puede resistirse a la fama, su Majestad.  
La celebridad atrae a los ambiciosos de poder como la llama a las polillas.  
Vuestros enemigos aparecerán.  
Ahora, creo que por esta noche mi labor está terminada.  
Haré una breve inspección del castillo y os veré por la mañana.

REY FALLUS REX  
Buenas noches, Xena. Hasta mañana, entonces.

TITUS  
Xena, he ordenado que os lleven la cena a vuestros aposentos para ti y tu adorable esposa.

XENA  
Eso fue muy considerado.  
Gracias, Lord Titus. Buenas noches.

Xena se vuelve, tocándose el interior de la mejilla con la lengua, con una sonrisita en la cara y recorre lentamente el castillo.

**ESCENA III**

**INT. DE LA SUITE DE XENA Y GABRIELLE**

Cerca de una mesa con comida a medio comer, hay una vela encendida.  
Gabrielle está acostada sobre una enorme cama, de espaldas a la entrada.  
No se mueve.  
Xena se mete unas uvas en la boca, se quita toda la ropa y se mete en la cama, cerca de Gabrielle, bajo las mantas.

GABRIELLE  
No estoy dormida.

XENA  
(suspira)  
Intentaba ser silenciosa.

GABRIELLE  
No podía dormir.

XENA  
Todo está listo por esta noche.  
Tan sólo relájate.

GABRIELLE  
(exasperada)  
¡Xena, les dijiste que soy tu mujer!

XENA  
Les dije lo que tenía que decirles.  
No tiene tanta importancia.

GABRIELLE  
(con firmeza)  
Estamos acostadas juntas en la cama, desnudas.  
Me estás rodeando con los brazos y todo el castillo cree que soy la pareja de Xena, la Princesa Guerrera.  
Tiene mucha importancia.

XENA  
No te dije que te acostaras desnuda.

GABRIELLE  
Esa no es la cuestión

XENA  
(bastante exasperada, se inclina hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Gabrielle)  
¿Cuál es la cuestión?

GABRIELLE  
Este reino.  
No está completamente desconectado del mundo, ¿sabes?  
Comerciantes y otros bardos pasan por aquí.  
Nosotras no pasamos desapercibidas.  
La gente habla.  
¿Qué pasa si mi madre se entera de esto?  
¿Qué pasa con mis amigos de Atenas?  
¿Gabrielle, la Bardo, casada con Xena, la Princesa Guerrera?  
(se ríe)  
¿Quién lo creería?

XENA  
(sarcástica)  
No tuve tiempo para prepararlo apropiadamente y obtener la bendición de cuantos conoces, ¿vale?  
La cuestión es que durante unos días necesito que espíes para mí.  
Y así es como lo harás.

GABRIELLE  
¿Desde cuando tengo que caserme contigo para espiar?  
¡Eh! Mantén las manos quietas, Xena.

XENA  
Sé que los cabecillas de esta sucia conspiración intentarán llegar a mí a través de ti si creen que estamos juntas.  
Sé que hay un conspirador entre los confidentes del Rey y espero que su próximo movimiento sea durante el banquete de mañana por la noche.

GABRIELLE  
Y crees que intentarán negociar conmigo, secuestrarme o atacarme.

XENA  
Me estoy anticipando a eso.  
Sí.  
Alguien intenta hacer algo.

GABRIELLE  
Alguien intenta hacer algo, de acuerdo.  
(golpea la mano de Xena bajo las mantas)  
No lo sé.  
Esta conspiración es un poco exagerada, incluso para ti.

XENA  
Vamos Gabrielle.  
Colabora conmigo.  
¿Dónde está la diferencia?  
(besa a Gabrielle lentamente en el cuello)  
Montas conmigo, ¿no?  
(beso)  
Comes conmigo.  
(beso)  
Te bañas conmigo.  
(beso)  
Duermes conmigo.  
(beso prolongado)

GABRIELLE  
(aturdida, jadeando e intentando mantener la calma)  
Duermo contigo porque tú siemrpe estás caliente y yo fría.

XENA  
(besando a Gabrielle)  
Ahora no estás fría.  
Estás muy  
(beso)  
muy  
(beso)  
caliente.

GABRIELLE  
Eres tan... maldición.  
(accede)  
Está bien. Está bien. Tú ganas. Lo haré.

XENA  
(sonríe)  
Sabía que lo harías.

GABRIELLE  
(se vuelve para encarar a Xena, entierra el rostro en su pecho)  
Arpía incorregible.

XENA  
Eso ayuda.

GABRIELLE  
¿Entonces eres mi pareja el tiempo que nos quedemos?

XENA  
(pasando lentamente las puntas de los dedos por la espalda de Gabrielle)  
Síp.

GABRIELLE  
(sonríe)  
¿De verdad?

XENA  
(con seguridad)  
De verdad.

GABRIELLE  
(susurra)  
¿Entonces puedo decirte lo que siempre he soñado?  
¿Puedo decir lo que sea?  
(le pasa a Xena la lengua por el cuello)

XENA  
(jadea)  
Lo que quieras, preciosa.

GABRIELLE  
Entonces, en nombre de Afrodita, ¿por qué voy vestida como una campesina?  
Quiero unas botas nuevas, un conjunto nuevo, una capa nueva y una silla mejor para montar.  
Necesito un vestido para la cena.  
No puedo salir vestida con harapos.

XENA  
Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no.

GABRIELLE  
Soy la mujer de una Princesa Guerrera en un banquete formal.  
Tengo que representar el papel.

XENA  
¡Gabrielle!

GABRIELLE  
Si quieres todos los beneficios,  
(aprieta con fuerza las muñecas de Xena)  
que pareces tener toda la intención de tomar, entonces debes pagar por ellos.

XENA  
(gruñe)  
Esto es demasiado realista.

GABRIELLE  
(olfatea)  
¿Te bañaste antes de ponerme las manos encima?

XENA  
Eso no está en el guión.  
(besa los dedos de Gabrielle)

GABRIELLE  
Querías que cooperara.  
Esas fueron tus palabras exactas.

XENA  
Reserva esa encantadora faceta de tu interpretación para los tipos malos.

GABRIELLE  
Estoy interpretando el papel.  
¿Qué esperabas?  
Soy natural.  
Nací para ser una thespiana.

XENA  
(lleva las manos a los pechos de Gabrielle y vuelve a besarla en el cuello)  
Mmmm... siempre supe que tenías potencial.

GABRIELLE  
Xena.  
(sonríe ante los besos)  
Dije THESPiana.

XENA  
¿No te gustan las mujeres?

GABRIELLE  
No. No me gustan las mujeres.  
¡Mujeres!  
(se enfurruña desdeñosamente)  
Ninguna mujer podría presentarse y conseguir que me acostara desnuda en la cama con ella.

XENA  
Yo lo hice.

GABRIELLE  
No eres simplemente una mujer.  
Eres mi mujer.  
(coge la cara de Xena, se la acerca a los labios y ordena seductoramente)  
Y vas a comprarme lo que quiero.  
Ahora, cállate y bésame.  
(besa a Xena)

XENA  
Eso es traición.

GABRIELLE  
Exactamente.

XENA  
Eres buenísima para este papel.

**FIN DE LA ESCENA**

**Notas de la traductora:**

1- La frase en inglés es **When the staff is away - the characters will play **que hace alusión al refrán **"When the cat is away, the mice will play"** o sea, **cuando el gato no está los ratones juegan**, pero yo nunca lo he oído así en español si no por como lo he puesto o de otras maneras donde sólo varía la última palabra: cuando el gato no está... los ratones bailan, hacen fiesta, van de fiesta, lo celebran, etc.

2- **Fallus Rex** es una broma, la razón por la que Gabrielle se ríe. Fallus Rex = Rey Falo o Rey del Falo.


	2. Promesa

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**PROMESA**

**Autor/a:** M. Guerriere, alias Absinthe Angel 777 / **Traducción:** Kayra  
**Título original:** Promise  
**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota de la traductora: **Este fic pertenece a su autora, arriba mencionada. Yo soy meramente su traductora. He traducido el fic para disfrute de todos aquellos que disfrutan leyendo los fics de Xena y Gabrielle pero su nivel de inglés no es lo bastante bueno como para disfrutarlos plenamente. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice traduciéndolo ^^

Si considerais que he cometido algún error en la traducción, por favor decídmelo mediante rewiev. Siempre es bueno conocer los errores para mejorar en futuras traducciones :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Parte de la serie "Escenas Que Nunca Veremos")**  
© M. Guerriere 12/1/2004 alias Absinthe Angel 777

Renuncia legal: _Xena y Gabrielle son propiedad de Ren Pics y MCA/Universal. La siguiente historia no es más que una forma de practicar la escritura.  
No obtengo ningun provecho con ello y sólo debe usarse para fin de los aficionados a los fanfiction._

_Advertencia: Discusiones sobre la violencia y el sexo entre mujeres. Si este tema os resulta ofensivo u os está prohibido, dejadlo ahora. Ya os he avisado._

_Notas de la autora: Esta historia no debe reproducirse sin mi permiso expreso por escrito. Por favor, entrad en contacto conmigo - Podría decir que SÍ. Por favor, dirigid vuestros comentarios y críticas sobre esta obra a absintheangel777(arroba)(yahoo).(com). Gracias anticipadas, querido lector, por molestarte en tener este trabajo en cuenta. Realmente lo aprecio - Angel._

**MARCO TEMPORAL: Poco después de "Maternidad"**

**EXT. FUERA DE LA CASA DE REUNIONES DE LOS ELIANOS**

GABRIELLE  
(se sienta en un tronco, cerca de Eva)  
Incluso los arrepentidos necesitan descansar de vez en cuando.

EVA  
No quiero molestaros.

GABRIELLE  
No puedes. Imposible.  
Sin embargo tu madre murmuró algo acerca de verte antes de quedarse dormida.

EVA  
¿Dormida?

GABRIELLE  
Sí, ya sabes cómo detesta a la gente.  
Todo el mundo intentando agarrarla, buscando su atención.  
Pero siempre que está con grupos grandes se queda dormida.  
Imagínate.

EVA  
Cuando me llamaban Campeona de Roma todos buscaban mi atención.  
Yo los quería y los despreciaba por eso.

GABRIELLE  
Ésa es Xena.  
Es compasiva en su mente.  
Pero en su corazón, la mayoría de la gente aún es desechable.

EVA  
Salvo tú

GABRIELLE  
Y tú.

EVA  
Soy su hija, pero tú  
(hace una pausa)  
hiciste lo imposible.  
Te necesita.

GABRIELLE  
(baja la mirada y la aparta)

EVA  
(ladea la cabeza)  
(la bardo parpadea)  
¿Cuál es el problema, mamá?  
¿Tu vida no es como en los cuentos de hadas que narras?

GABRIELLE  
¿Qué estás pensando, Eva?

EVA  
(se muerde el labio)  
Nada.

GABRIELLE  
Algo.

EVA  
Sigo pensando en ello.  
(suspiro)  
Miro lo que era.  
Y me veo ahora.  
No soy la misma  
(lágrimas de frustración)  
¿Cómo podría alguien quererme algún día?  
¿Cómo podría alguien volver a amarme?

GABRIELLE  
(le rodea a Eva el hombro con un brazo)  
Va a ser duro, Eva.  
Esto es sólo el principio.

EVA  
Pero tuve a Augusto.  
Tuve a Ares.  
Para bien o para mal los tuve a ambos.  
Fui querida, amada, deseada.  
Tuve todo el poder y las riquezas de Roma.  
¡Mírame! Mira cómo voy vestida.  
¡Mira lo que soy ahora!  
Nada.  
No puedo usar la espada.

GABRIELLE  
Eva.

EVA  
Ni siquiera puedo coger un arma.  
Todo es como veneno en mis manos.  
Es lo que hago.  
Es lo que era.  
Es quien era.

GABRIELLE  
(sacude la cabeza)  
Estás en una transición.

EVA  
Todo cuanto tuve ha desaparecido.  
No sé quién o qué soy.  
Nunca volveré a ser la misma.  
Nunca volveré a sentirme querida de nuevo.

GABRIELLE  
Ser amada y deseada como mujer no depende de la riqueza.  
Eres hermosa.  
Eso emana desde el interior y el exterior.

EVA  
(se atraganta con las lágrimas y se las seca)  
No estás siendo imparcial.  
Nadie va a prestarme atención.  
Ya no.

GABRIELLE  
Claro que sí, yo lo hago.  
Eres una chica preciosa.  
Sé lo que estoy viendo.

EVA  
Pero eres mi madre.  
Por supuesto que dirás eso.

GABRIELLE  
¿Sabes dónde tienes algo de experiencia?  
Ahí es donde tengo mi experiencia.  
Creo que sé una o dos cosas sobre el amor.

EVA  
¿Qué sabrás tú de estar ahí?  
Mírate.  
Todo te ha ido bien.  
Tú y Madre sois la pareja perfecta.  
El amor perfecto.  
Todos quieren ser como tú, como ambas.  
Os respeta, os admiran.  
¿Dónde voy a encajar?  
¿Qué soy en este mundo?  
Un bebé, una acompañante no deseada, una infantil nada.

GABRIELLE  
Sí, conozco la sensación.

EVA  
Pero encontraste tu camino.  
Mostraste tu valía.

GABRIELLE  
Llevó largo tiempo.

EVA  
Tuviste una amante para apoyarte.

GABRIELLE  
(se alisa el pelo)  
Conté un buen cuento de hadas, ¿no?

EVA  
Pues dime la verdad.  
Por favor, dime la verdad.

GABRIELLE  
Siempre te he dicho la verdad.  
¿La verdad sobre qué?

EVA  
Ahórrame los cuentos de hadas.  
Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.  
Sobre ti, sobre Madre.

GABRIELLE  
¿Estás segura de que quieres adentrarte ahí?

EVA  
Necesito saber.  
Ella nunca será honesta conmigo.  
Lo endulza todo.

GABRIELLE  
Eres su pequeña

EVA  
Soy tan asesina como ella.  
De alguna manera, de algún modo, entre toda esa violencia encontró amor.  
Necesito saber que está ahí, incluso para alguien como yo.  
Os encontrásteis la una a la otra.  
¿Cómo?

GABRIELLE  
Un accidente. Una circunstancia.  
Yo no diría que el que tu aldea sea destruida sea un gran modo de conocer gente.

EVA  
No, supongo que no.

GABRIELLE  
La verdad.  
(hace una pausa)  
La verdad.  
Era aterradora.  
Una señora de la guerra entre los señores de la guerra.  
Yo quería salir de aquella aldea.  
Aproveché la oportunidad.

EVA  
Te uniste a ella.

GABRIELLE  
(grita)  
¡Me lancé sobre ella!  
Era una chiquilla estúpida.  
Podría haberme matado.

EVA  
Pero no lo hizo.

GABRIELLE  
Tenía una lengua rápida.

EVA  
(asiente)  
Ser rápida es útil.

GABRIELLE  
¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

EVA  
Ahora eres tú la que no quiere adentrarse ahí.

GABRIELLE  
Ja.

EVA  
¿Yo? Con una chica así. Ni qué decir tiene.  
Podría haberla matado.  
Podría...

(larga pausa)

GABRIELLE  
(se emociona)  
La verdad...  
Ella...

EVA  
(examina la expresión de Gabrielle)  
Lo sé.

GABRIELLE  
(susurra)  
Estaba tan asustada.

EVA  
¿Por qué te quedaste?

GABRIELLE  
Quería huir.  
Tenía esa mirada y...

EVA  
¿Por qué te quedaste?

GABRIELLE  
(con la cabeza entre las manos)  
Quedarme. Necesitaba quedarme.  
Era tan importante para ambas.  
Me arrastraría hacia su oscuridad  
Así de fuerte es.  
Sabía que podía vencer.  
Sabía que era más fuerte.

EVA  
No respondiste a mi pregunta.

GABRIELLE  
Me gustó.  
Me gusta.  
No sé porqué mi cuerpo responde.

EVA  
No eres la chica de los cuentos de hadas, ¿verdad?

GABRIELLE  
La mente y el cuerpo son cosas distintas, Eva.  
El Camino es lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme mentalmente.  
Con Xena nunca sé lo que pasará.  
Cada vez ruego por mantenerme a flote.

EVA  
En un mar hirviente de desprecio y furia.  
El mar de Xena.

GABRIELLE  
Qué delicioso sería ahogarse.  
Con ella, como he desado tantas veces.

EVA  
(inspiración honda)  
Así que ese es nuestro llamado.  
De Madre y mío.  
El misterio.  
La pasión.  
El fuego.

GABRIELLE  
Fuego griego.

EVA  
Pero esa ironía podría destruirme.  
La oscuridad me está comiendo viva.  
¿Cómo puedo proyectar ese fuego como una abogada de la paz?

GABRIELLE  
Vestida con harapos y sin un dinar.  
Creo que puedes.

EVA  
¿Y hay alguien para mí?

GABRIELLE  
Lo hay.

EVA  
¿Y ahora?  
¿Qué hay de ti?  
¿Cómo es ella ahora contigo?

GABRIELLE  
Diferente.  
(baja la mirada)  
Me golpeó una vez.  
Nunca más de nuevo.

EVA  
¿Y el resto del tiempo?

GABRIELLE  
Hemos trabajado en eso.  
Sabemos lo que hacemos.  
Aprendimos cuándo parar.  
Ese es nuestro amor perfecto.  
Nuestra promesa de confianza.

EVA  
Prometo que si hay alguien como tú, intentaré ser agradable.

GABRIELLE  
Entonces serás una heroína y no necesitarás cuentos de hadas.

EVA  
¿Me ayudarás?  
¿Me enseñarás?

GABRIELLE  
Te ayudaré a enseñarte a ti misma.

**FIN DE LA ESCENA**


	3. BUTYRM ARACHIS HYPOGAEA ET QUILON ACINUS

**-------------------------------------------------------------****  
BUTYRM ARACHIS HYPOGAEA ET QUILON ACINUS**

**Autor/a:** M. Guerriere, alias Absinthe Angel 777 / **Traducción:** Kayra  
**Título original:** BUTYRM ARACHIS HYPOGAEA ET QUILON ACINUS  
**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota de la traductora: **Este fic pertenece a su autora, arriba mencionada. Yo soy meramente su traductora. He traducido el fic para disfrute de todos aquellos que disfrutan leyendo los fics de Xena y Gabrielle pero su nivel de inglés no es lo bastante bueno como para disfrutarlos plenamente. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice traduciéndolo ^^

Si considerais que he cometido algún error en la traducción, por favor decídmelo mediante rewiev. Siempre es bueno conocer los errores para mejorar en futuras traducciones :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© M. Guerriere 12/1/2004 alias Absinthe Angel 777  
**(Otro fragmento de la serie "Escenas Que Nunca Veremos")**

_Renuncia legal: Xena y Gabrielle son propiedad de Ren Pics y MCA/Universal. La siguiente historia no es más que práctica de escritura. No obtengo ningun provecho con ello y sólo debe usarse para fin de los aficionados a los fanfiction._

_Notas de la autora: Esto se hizo en respuesta al reto de hacer que Xena y Gabrielle prepararan mantequilla de cacahuete y emparedados de jalea.  
Esta historia no debe reproducirse sin mi permiso expreso por escrito. Por favor, entrad en contacto conmigo - Podría decir que SÍ. Por favor, dirigid vuestros comentarios y críticas relacionadas con esta obra a absintheangel777(arroba)(yahoo).(com). Gracias anticipadas, querido lector, por molestarte en tener este trabajo en cuenta. Realmente lo aprecio. Sé que esta obra tiene errores pero sólo por diversión. ¡Disfrutad! - Angel.  
_  
**EXT. - UN CAMPAMENTO TRANQUILO EN UN PÁRAMO A LAS AFUERAS DE ROMA - MEDIODÍA**

GABRIELLE  
¿Qué quieres qué?

XENA  
Un emparedado de mantequilla de cacahuete y jalea.

GABRIELLE  
(mirada desconfiada)  
¿Un qué?

XENA  
¡Un emparedado! Un emparedado de mantequilla de cacahuete y jalea. Es muy sencillo.

GABRIELLE  
Xena...

XENA

(enfadada, arroja violentamente la espada y la piedra de afilar, limpiándose las manos en el cuero)  
Un emparedado es... es...

GABRIELLE  
¿Algo de Chin? ¿Troya? ¿Persia? Estoy algo perdida.

XENA  
¿Pan, vale? Coge algo de pan

GABRIELLE  
(asiente y coge un pan de pita redondo)  
Pan, vale. Lo tengo.

XENA  
(hace una mueca de desprecio)  
Hmmmm... ahora coge la mantequilla de cacahuete.

GABRIELLE  
*1- ¿Mantequilla de cacahuete? ¿No valdrían garbanzos?

XENA  
Sí, sí, valdrá con garbanzos. Coge la salsa de tahini.

GABRIELLE  
(levanta el cuenco de salsa de tahini con una mirada extrañada)  
¿Esto?

XENA  
Ahora extiéndela sobre el pan.  
Presiónala dentro.  
Sí, así.  
Ahora coge algunas uvas y machácalas.

GABRIELLE  
(suspira y pone los ojos en blanco, pero cumple la orden)  
Xena, ¿ya tuviste el período este mes?

XENA  
¿Qué? ¡Sí! Simplemente haz lo que te digo.  
Ya casi hemos terminado.

GABRIELLE  
Bueno, la semana pasada quisiste rollitos de algas así que... era una pregunta obvia. ¿Ahora qué?

XENA  
¡Es un manjar de otro país!  
Muy bien, ahora coge la pasta de uva y métela dentro.  
(Observa el procedimiento)  
......... ¡Eeeeeeeeeeso es!

GABRIELLE  
Puaj.....  
(le tiende a Xena el mejunje goteante)

XENA  
¡GRACIAS!

GABRIELLE  
(se estremece)  
Me quedo con el cuscús.

**Notas de la traductora**

*1- En el original: **Peanut butter? Pea nut? Pignoli nuts? Peas? Chickpeas?** - ¿Mantequilla de cacahuete? ¿Guisante nuez? ¿Nueces? ¿Garbanzos?

Como véis la traducción literal no queda nada bien en español, así que me he tomado esa pequeña licencia, intentando dejar intacto el sentido del fanfic, sin que por ello pierda sentido en español.  
Si tenéis alguna idea mejor para la traducción, estoy abierta a sugerencias ^^


End file.
